Playing Hard to Get
by Nigella Domestic Goddess
Summary: Peter is on a quest to win Carla back, after the group chat fiasco, and being forced to move out. But Carla won't make it easy. Who will win this game? And what happens in a hot tub... stays in a hot tub :) M rating for hot tub smut in Chapter 2.
1. Playing Games

Carla flipped dramatically through the magazine in front of her, with barely an actual glance. Her green eyes stayed flicking impatiently to the door of the café, a sad cast to them. As Peter had not yet burst through that very door, to grovel and use all his charms to persuade her forgiveness. Unfulfilled, Carla transferred her attention, and her acid tongue, to the other one.

"Finished!" she proclaimed to Roy, who was anxiously scurrying around, rushed off his feet. "Another one" Carla prodded, holding her coffee cup in the air.

Coffee was forgotten when her eyes lifted to the sight in front of her. About time. Her eyes lit up for the briefest of moments. He saw it, and hope lifted his heart. Game on.

Carla silently cursed the butterflies prancing across her stomach. And she cursed Peter. For that smile that made her insides flip. The soft brown eyes that never strayed from her face, stirring up a warmth that flooded around her heart. And that flaming black leather jacket.

She flipped the page loudly, to prove she wasn't going to be tempted by THAT smile and THAT jacket. That she barely even noticed him. But he hadn't stopped smiling at her. He was probably doing it on purpose. One flit of her eyes to his, and she knew that HE knew he was so far under her skin.

She wanted to punch him. Or kiss him. NO. Not yet. He was going to have to work for that. And work fast, as she was weakening by the moment.

"Who said you could sit down" Carla questioned, as Peter and that smile, took a seat with her; ordering a tea as if it were any other day. She tried her best to look annoyed, and not notice how good he looked.

"How long as you are going to keep punishing us" Peter countered, knowing full well how long this stubborn woman could keep it up. Also knowing she wasn't completely immune to his abilities to tempt her into ending the game.

"Until I get bored" Carla shot back with a shrug.

Peter tried to not let the corner of his lips turn up too much. He wasn't as deep in the dog house as he thought. The hot white anger had fizzled, and now Carla was ready to play with him; he had to make it up to her. She knew he would come along to try to sweet talk her into spending time with him. She was probably waiting for him. He knew she would turn him down. And they both knew that Peter wouldn't give up on her. Carla was counting on it.

In his devastation and heartbreak at Carla telling him to leave, he had missed it. Peter could see it now; when she called out to him that she didn't want to split up; she was pushing him away with one hand, while holding onto him with the other. Making sure he wouldn't truly leave her.

And Peter also knew what happened after the initial anger burned off, and the games played out. He knew exactly how much Carla wanted him then.

"I thought we could go out somewhere today" Peter offered, grateful when she didn't immediately turn him down, but played her first teasing move.

'What you offering" was Carla's response. She wanted to play hard to get, she wanted to punish him, but she just couldn't resist dangling it in front of him. Especially with him being sat right there, so close to touching distance.

"I thought we could go for a drive, stop for a bit of lunch" he suggested, and then added "We could have a game of snooker if you like" BAM, your move, sweetheart.

Carla refused to let the smile touch her lips. But the last bit hit its mark. Her heart fluttered just that little bit at the memory of their evening together. Of course he wasn't fooled. But he was here to play.

"Busy" she refused him gluing her eyes to her magazine, not allowing herself to be tempted to see his reaction.

Peter knew he shouldn't do it. He shouldn't let her see him so desperate. But he had to know. "So, if you're **busy** for what's on offer, what would you do" he asked, already knowing he was going to fall flat on his face. And worse, he was giving her the opening.

Carla felt a wooosh go through her; the man could really get it wrong, but he did try hard, and she knew he did truly love her. There was a time she was so devastated, she wondered if it had been real. She knew it was now tangible and unconditional. She was giddy at his misstep of desperation. It left a gaping hole, and she stepped right into it.

"Now that would be telling" Carla smirked, as she stood up, "Can't be that easy and all, can it" And she flounced out the door, with no doubt in her mind that Peter had twisted his body around to watch her go.

* * *

Carla made her way back down the stairs, after her run in with Maria and Sally outside. As she had come back into the café, she stole a glance to make sure Peter was still seated where she left him. His crestfallen face told her everything she needed to know.

Carla gave a last glance of approval at the yellow bikini clinging to her skin in all the right ways, and arranged her hair over her shoulders, accentuating her front.

Pushing the door into the café open, she held her wrap around herself; only letting it swing open as she strutted past Peter.

Carla let her eyes drift to the side to make sure he was getting the full affect. She let him have the tiniest of smiles, as his dark eyes raked over her appreciatively; with lust even.

The desire that was bouncing across the room was too much. A twin spark of desire shot through Carla, and she knew she needed to be out of touching distance with that man, and soon.

But her green eyes were drawn to hold his dark ones captive, under the spell of that magnetic force that never let them pull too far away from the other. Tugging her gaze away, Carla escaped the current that was nearly pulling her under, and right into his arms.

After watching Carla exit through the door, and returning his breathing to normal, Peter began to wrack his brain for where she could be going. Then he recalled Claudia's recent rant, about the actual audacity of Sally Metcalfe to put in a hot tub. Peter swallowed hard at the rush of images of Carla in a hot tub, in THAT bikini. Then he reached for his mobile and dialed Tim.

* * *

"How are thing with you and Peter" Sally was inquiring.

Peter. Carla was reminded how once her explosive anger had worn off, she really missed his strong arms around her. It felt like ages since she had been without them at night now. Or felt them holding her close when she opened her eyes, to see how he looked at her; grateful and adoring. His good morning kiss, soft and gentle.

She couldn't help thinking what it would feel like to have his arms around her, in this steamy hot tub. That train of thought was nipped quickly, before she could get too carried away.

Even if it weren't true, Carla certainly wouldn't let Sally the self-important gossip know there was anything wrong. Or Maria, who seemed to currently be on a desperate path to snare a man. She refused to even THINK about that past thing Maria had with Peter. She wasn't going to share ANOTHER man with Maria Connor.

But it were true. "It's good so far. We'll see how it goes. Taking it slow" It was very good. She had just forgotten a bit how MUCH that man could infuriate her. And was realizing how much she had felt the need to feel in control again, after being out of control for so long. To be in charge. To feel confident she could do it, if she didn't have Peter, just in case….

It had felt good to have that control again. But ultimately she was aware how her penchant for being in control had strained her marriage. And that controlling nature, amongst many other things, may have led to her illness. Carla was determined to hold on to her sanity. And to Peter.

She felt like the old Carla was inching her way back. But she missed Peter terribly. And when he had made it all up to her, she would tell it all to him. He may do stupid things, but he really was good at listenening to her. He still understood her so well.

"You might be interested in my yoga breathing exercises" Sally was prattling on, as Carla was suddenly reminded why this woman had always annoyed her so much.

Soon Carla was left alone, gazing sadly into the glass that was not prosecco; bereft in the hot tub without Peter. Setting the glass over the side, and closing her eyes as she sank deeper into the water; Carla was once again consumed with thoughts of Peter's arms surrounding her

* * *

"Explain to me again why we have this heavy load of lumber" Tim turned to Peter.

"We are going to carry it into the back where your hot tub is" Peter explained. Again. As if it was preposterous for Tim not to understand the simplicity.

"So you can look at Carla in her bikini" Tim concluded, as Peter nodded.

"I'll carry it, you can supervise" Peter tempted him.

"You are actually going to carry heavy loads of wood just to look at Carla" Tim repeated, "You must really love her"

Peter just grinned and responded "Yeah, I really do"

"What are we making" Tim asked.

When he got a quizzical look in return, "Can we make something for Tiny"

Peter just shrugged. "We could make him a bed or maybe a couch to lay on. Do you think he would like that" Tim questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, I think he would like that" Peter smirked as he lifted out the pieces of lumber on the top of the pile. Tim just stood by with a daft grin, before following behind Peter.

* * *

Carla's eyes drifted open as she heard noises in the yard. She squinted at the sight in front of her. What was HE doing here. He couldn't be here. She wasn't ready. She slammed her eyes shut and counted to five, praying he would disappear when she opened them.

Four. Five. Shit. Carla opened her eyes and she was staring right into Peter's dark eyes as his gazed burned over her. Taking in the way her dark hair dangled gracefully into the water. His gaze skimmed from her dark lashes framing green eyes that were full of fire, over her sculpted cheek bones, and rested on her plump lips. Lips that she pursed into a full pout now, as her eyes taunted him, daring him to make his move.

Her breath caught as Peter's dark eyes slid down her slender neck, and grazed over the slope of her chest, framed by her bikini top; his heated gaze following the v shaped expanse of bare skin where it disappeared into the water. He wasn't even being subtle about it. Hunger and lust emanated off him. Carla had never felt more in control. It was intoxicating. She couldn't even blame the headiness on the long discarded sparkling apple juice.

Carla was about to make an attempt at a scathing lash of the tongue, the game was still in play after all, when the scales shifted. Skimming his eyes back up to meet her eyes, Peter reached for the edge of his shirt and tugged it over his head, wiping at the sweat on this brow before dropping the damp clothing carelessly onto the grass.

It was Carla's turn to be overtaken. The drizzles of sweat over his taut skin, the sunshine bouncing off the tattoos adorning his arms and chest, the ripple of his muscles when he leaned over to rearrange the pile of lumber; she felt that potent sense of control quickly slipping away. And she was certain he remained bent over, with his shapely ass in view, for much longer than necessary.

When he stood up again, Carla's eyes were all over him, everywhere at once. Her eyes sparkled brightly, not even able to keep her hard glare in place, need and longing shattered the mask. Her gaze traveled down his chest and fixed on the bare skin edging against his jeans.

"What are you playing at Peter" Carla finally managed to get out, strongly enunciating his name. "Here to check up on me for your spy games and all" barely dragging her eyes from the middle of his toned torso.

"Just helping out a mate" Peter responded easily, with a wink, and then much to her dismay, walking right away from her.

Carla propped herself up against the side of the hot tub, edging up higher, ensuring Peter could get just a glimpse of her glistening skin, below her bikini top. Her midriff just disappearing into the water below. Two could play this game. And she knew she could play it well.

He was quick to return with another load, making great show of arranging the pile. The silence that hung in the air, along with the steamy tension between the barely clothed pair, was too much to handle. The retorts were soon flying swiftly between them, banter escalating until Carla actually let out a dirty giggle. Their eyes met dangerously.

As Peter tried to break the connection, Carla challenged him "Did you really buy all that lumber just to come look at me in a bikini" There was a glint of confrontation in her eyes, as well as a softness; genuinely touched by his effort, silly as it may be.

Peter just gave her a crooked smile, as he started to turn around.

"Pe'er" Carla called out softly.

"Aren't you coming in" she asked, tilting her head at him. Dropping her bikini bottom on top of the water, when he had turned to look at her.


	2. The Hot Tub

Peter's eyes widened and he kept them locked on hers, as he stripped off his jeans and stepped into the water. Soon he had dropped his boxers on top of the water, receiving a devilish grin from Carla in return.

She held out both her hands to him, and interlocking fingers they moved to each other. In moments, their lips were crashing together; all the tension, anger, lust, and honestly many years of longing exploding all at once. Their hands already tangled and tugging on hair, holding each other's heads captive, as Peter began to suck forcefully on Carla's bottom lip.

Not satisifed that he was taking so much control, Carla penetrated his mouth with her tongue, seeking his; swirling and stroking all around it. Teasing him as she flicked away from his advances, and then going right back in; surrounding him again. Until tongues were tangled together, tugging, sucking, battling for dominance.

Their bare skin was pressed together now, hands exploring everywhere they can reach, and Carla's lower half wound around Peter's, as their kisses become ever deeper, uncontrolled and devouring. Their hips swayed together, the friction becoming unbearable, and inevitable.

Suddenly, Carla's lips were swollen and untouched, her limbs empty and unfulfilled. "Peter, what are you doing" she breathed, as he started moving away from her in the water. Her heart was still racing, her words coming out in harsh pants.

His eyes still held the same hunger, but a patient composure as well. With a cocky smile, Peter proclaimed, "You're not the only that can play hard to get, Car"

She was livid. She never was good at losing the game. Carla stewed, contemplating to tell the arrogant fool to do one and get lost. But she knew she wasn't going to do that. She ached too much for him. And it would only set off another round of game play, ending up right here again. Instead, she raised her arm and slammed it down into the water, sending it flying up into his face.

Carla was expecting it to set off another round of fighting. Raging tempers, winding each other up, pushing and pulling at each other for submission. But instead, Peter just laughed. Joyously. For in truth he was actually overjoyed to see Carla battling, even if it was against him. To see that fire alive in her again. There was a time he was so scared he would never see it again.

For her part, Carla realized that Peter wasn't always going to let her get away with being in control. While a part of her wanted to throttle him, she also knew it meant they weren't going to retread down the same roads again. They weren't going to get stuck in the same ruts. They really had a chance.

Peter moved past her, to the side of the hot tub, turning up the jets, and then clasped his hands around her waist. Holding her securely in his arms, he positioned her so the spray pelted against her clit.

"Ohhh, Peter I –" Carla moaned out as warmth spread rapidly through her, and her muscles tensed, her head instinctively falling back against his arm.

"Shhh baby" Peter soothed her, as he pressed soft kisses along her neck, becoming wetter and more demanding as her muscles contracted and she began shaking uncontrollably.

"Peeetr… I.. oh what are.." Carla murmered incoherently as his fingers found their way into her sex, plunging deep inside for her to clench around, as the rush of water from the jets assaulted her engorged clit. Pushing her beyond her limits, into a shattering climax, drenching his fingers in her release. Peter brought his mouth down on hers, kissing her passionately, tenderly; holding her close as she clung to him.

Gently setting her on her feet again and turning down the jets, Peter held Carla close, as she leaned unsteadily against him. He stroked his hand through her wet curling hair, running his fingers up and down her spine, as she trembled under his fingertips.

Kissing the top of her head, and dropping a kiss to her shoulder, he took her face into his hands and looked deeply into her hazel eyes. Holding her like this, seeing her staring back at him, so much love reflecting back; it was everything he had dreamed of for the last five years.

As Peter brushed his thumbs lightly across her cheeks, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and uttered, "Gorgeous. Off the charts"

A smile lit up Carla's face as she leaned in to kiss him softly. Her eyes glowed as she looked back at him. "I fancy you, Peter Barlow" she whispered huskily.

"Very lucky me" he responded.

Carla reflected that maybe not being in charge ALL the time wasn't the worst thing. And she gave Peter one more demand, before embracing the idea.

"Pe'er" she spoke in a low voice, leaving no question that she was deadly serious "Get inside me. Now"

Her voice sent a shiver down Peter's spine, and a flash of heat straight to his hardening cock. Carla's hands possessed him, wrapping around his shaft, and he was quickly solid and warm against her grip. Pulsating between her fingers, Peter scooped his arms under her legs and lifted, as Carla guided him to where she ached for him.

Stroking the tip among her folds, Carla let out a weak moan and pressed her hips forward in anticipation. Peter didn't hesitate to move to her opening and bury his cock inside. Her body greedily pulling him in deep. The physical connection between them restored, Carla squeezed around him, and he throbbed against her velvet walls.

Carla leaned back to hold onto the side of the hot tub, winding her legs around his torso, and rolling her hips toward him, as she panted his name.

Peter stroked against Carla's walls, circling his hips as he moved inside her, touching every part of her that he could.

"Peeetr" she whimpered, as he slowly slid out, allowing just the tip to circle inside her, making her quiver. "Baby…"

He looked into her wild green eyes, and forced his hips forward, slamming back into her. In. And out. Blistering friction as Carla tightened her legs around him. Thrusting her hips back to him in return. Heat radiating from their interlocked bodies, met with the warmth of the swirling water all around them.

Peter groaned as Carla's body reluctantly released him, edging out of her heat, devoid of the sublime way she surrounded him. And glorified in the way she gripped him on this returning powerful stroke.

The emptiness when he withdrew was excruciating, but every nerve in her body sparked to life when Peter plunged back into Carla. It was unfathomable how they had lived and breathed for so long without this pounding connection.

As Peter pumped into her, each drive intensifying, Carla's cries grew louder. Her hips jerked upward as he bottomed out, quivering around his rigid dick.

Peter leaned forward, gathering Carla against his body, and turning to lean against the side, lowered his mouth to Carla's before her cries became any more strident. Normally he had been incredibly turned on by how loud she could get, but he certainly didn't want any company for their idyllic reunion.

Carla immediately wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and returned his consuming kisses. Her knees spread around his hips, and he gripped her hips; as he arched up into her, being sure to graze continuously against her tender clit.

Carla's tongue was buried in his mouth, and they both had their hands full of as much as hair as they could reach. As their hips collided again and again, erratic movements intensified, and they grinded against each other seeking oblivion.

Carla tightened her grasp on Peter, collapsing against him, pleasure ricocheting through her in shot after shot. Clenching tightly around his engorged cock, soaking it in her explosive release, Carla trembled uncontrollably against Peter.

Peter held her tightly; as he fell into her depths once more, letting go. Releasing streams of hot cum into her, until he was empty; Carla's body rippled in satisfaction against his.

Foreheads resting together, Peter running his hands down her back, and Carla holding the back of his neck; was all the short after glow they could manage.

As they soon, and rather fortunately, heard a loud Sally Metcalfe encountering the not unloaded pile of lumber. They quickly rescued their discarded bikini bottoms and boxers, and Peter had just wrapped his arms around Carla when Sally marched into the yard. She was briefly distracted from her lumber rant at the sight in her hot tub.

"MRS CONNOR!" she cried out.

"Told ya things were good, Sal" Carla replied, cuddling up to Peter.

"So much for slow" Sally huffed. And then noticing the other pile of the offending lumber, next to the only hot tub on the street, she declared "And what is this!"

"I think that's for Tiny" Peter threw over his shoulder, helpfully.

"TIM" was the battle cry as Sally stomped into her home

Carla and Peter burst into laughter once she had disappeared, and paused long enough to share a few tender kisses. They had succeeded in making up after all.

As they climbed out, and Peter pulled on his jeans, he nodded toward the hot tub, and surmised, "I don't suppose Sally would want to know what happened in there ey"

Carla let out a dirty giggle and kissed him again. She slid her arm through Peter's and suggested, "I reckon we still have some making up to do"


End file.
